CSI:NY Love Never Dies Or Does It?
by ItalianBellaGirl
Summary: The newest CSI, Annabelle Lee, has been assigned to work with the finest NY team, otherwise known as Mac Taylor’s Team. Only this new CSI has a few details of her life that might interfere with this new little arrangement. Teen right now, Mature later on.


CSI:NY

Summary- The newest CSI, Annabelle Lee, has been assigned to work with the finest NY team, otherwise known as Mac Taylor's Team. Only this new CSI has a few details of her life that might interfere with this new little arrangement. Read as this story unfolds and romances occur.

Author's Note:

Ok, so I'm not exactly sure what is going to happen in this story, but I'm hoping to make it a very excellent and lengthy one. I do not own any of the characters except Annabelle Lee, all other characters belong to Jerry Bruchimeyer.

Chapter 1: A New Day

Chapter 2: Homecoming

Chapter 1: A New Day

As I walked swiftly down the New York Crime Scene Unit corridor, I was determined to start my new job with a flamboyant beginning. Mac Taylor was one of the most talented and ,without a doubt, most known crime scene specialist in the state. To be requested by him was not only a complement, but an extreme honor. However, as I walked down the corridor, I felt my chest burn and my nerves climb up the wall. I didn't get much sleep last night because I kept worrying about this job. It wasn't that long ago when I was down in Florida working for my family in our small, little Italian restaurant. But as my life began to unfold, changes took placed and a month ago, I ended up in New York City looking for an apartment. So, here I came face to face with my biggest goal, working for Mac Taylor, actually his glass door. I opened it up and stepped into the office. The man sitting in the desk lifted his head and spoke, "Annabelle Lee."

I nodded as I spoke, " Hi, you must be Mac Taylor."

"Yes," He held out his hand and gestured me to sit. I did and for a few minutes, we engaged in conversation before he handed me my badge and gun.

"Welcome to my team." His words penetrated through my mind. _So, this was for real. A was actually a part of his team. _I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts, I almost missed what he had said, "Let me show you around." He led me into a room which on the wall next to the room said in large letters, Morgue.

"Sid," Mac Taylor spoke. The older man with retractable glasses looked up from the body he was examining. The rest of the introductions went smoothly; each person in the lab seemed nice enough. I was assigned to a case with Stella and Mac. I thought for the first few hours, everything was going fine. That was until I saw the one person I thought I'd never see again. Sheldon Hawkes walked down the corridor with a folder in his hand. My breath came in coarsely as I saw for the first time in 10 years the one person I thought I'd lost forever. I closed my eyes quickly and tried to steady my breathing before Stella became suspicious. I took one last look over my shoulder at Sheldon before returning to the evidence I was examining. Stella didn't seem to notice my lapse of time and he didn't seem to notice me at all. He just walked right into Mac's office and started talking to him. I looked back and finished analyzing the cloth Stella had handed me. The case we were working on surprised even me. A man was murdered by an ax and the body was chopped up into bite size pieces and left scattered around his apartment.

"Crime must be big in New York." I said as I walked into the crime scene just 2 hours before. I was quickly trying to identify the piece of cloth that was found with the victim's blood all over it. I stuck the cloth under the microscope and quickly identified the type of fabric.

"Looks like your everyday type of cotton." I told Stella and she came over to me.

"Well, take a look at this." She handed me a piece of paper. "The lab just confirmed that there was trace of hydrogen fluoride in his blood stream. Probably cause of death, too. Let's go talk to Sid." Twenty minutes later, our predictions were confirmed- the victim, still a John Doe, was killed by hydrogen fluoride poisoning.

"The victim definitely suffered a painful death." Sid spoke. " He was first poisoned, but before the poison could get fully into his blood stream, he was stabbed and cut many times. Feeling all the pain, the murderer definitely had rage or revenge on his mind."

"God," I whispered. "Murdered in cold blood."

"Alright, thanks, Sid. Let us know if you find anything else." Stella and I walked out of the morgue and back into the lab.

"Maybe we should go back to the crime scene." I said.

"Yea, let's go find Mac first," We found him staring at a cd case in his office. "Uh, Mac?" Stella questioned as we entered. I looked around the lab trying to spot Sheldon.

"We're headed to the crime scene. You want to come?" He got up immediately and we all left.

****************

Blood, covering the walls, the ceilings, the mirrors, the blood was everywhere. It was like when you stepped in, the site you saw was unbearable to even fathom.

"Ok, Stella, you wanna call it?" Mac stepped into the kitchen and noticed the small amount of dried blood on the plants pointing north.

"Well, the crime was obliviously a crime of hate. Anger was the key in this crime; just look at the amount of blood."

"Ok, let's start at beginning…" Stella began. "The door wasn't broken in, nor did it look like it's been broken into, so let's assume the victim knew the killer."

"So, the victim opens the door, not knowing that whoever he let in, was going to kill him." I said.

"Exactly. Mac," Stella called. " Mac, what did you find?" He didn't even bother to respond, but motioned to follow him as he walked further into the victim's apartment. He stopped in front of the door by the bedroom, picking up something large. He turned to look at Stella and I and said, "Looks like our killer left behind his murder weapon." He held up an ax, completely covered in blood.

***********************

Back at the lab, Mac analyzed the murder weapon, Stella analyzed the fibers found on the murder weapon, and I began unfolding and analyzing the data from a paper rolled up with blood on it. I swabbed the paper for and put it in a bag labeled trace. I wasn't even paying attention to the door as it opened.

"Danny, Lindsay, what did you find?" I looked up as they began to answer, but couldn't for Sheldon opened his mouth.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell are you doing here?" I felt everyone's eyes as they suddenly fixated on me. I just stared back at him, the past memories building up in me.

"I…I…" I couldn't seem to speak; I just stared as his face.

"Get away from me! Don't ever try anything like this ever again?!" He stormed out of the room and left me with 4 worried and strange looking faces staring at me.

"Safe to say you guys know each other?" Danny spoke. I sighed and looked over at Mac, for I knew he would want an explanation.

"Let's just say we have a long, twisted history."

"So, whatever happened between you and Hawkes must have been bad for him to blow up like that. I've never see him so angry." Danny said.

"I can't really talk about it; I'm sorry. I just…" I walked past the 4 faces and stormed off in the direction of the bathroom. I had dreamt about seeing Sheldon one day after all these years, but I wasn't prepared for the emotions that stirred up inside of me.

*****************

" Well, did anybody see that one coming?" Danny joked.

Lindsay hit him in the side with her elbow," Shut up. Obviously, something went wrong. Don't make it worse for either of them."

"Well, either way, this is work. And they need to put their problems aside." Stella spoke up.

'If you ask me, those two would look hot together." Adam piped in. Eyes flew to the door, where a goofy-grinned Adam was standing.

"Yea, well, we didn't ask you." Lindsay said.

"Hey, all I'm saying is…."

"Okay, back to work, everybody." Mac chimed in. "Adam, what did the trace results come up with on our fragmented shirt.

**********************

That night the emotions just kept pouring out of me, as I cried out everything I felt. I couldn't help it but feel like Sheldon should still love me because, after everything, I still loved him. The hours on the clock seemed to past by slowly. I was up most of the night, thinking of the my past and why the hell, I was chosen to have such an extremely difficult one. I pulled into work early and for most of the day, I dodged seeing Sheldon. But all it took was one look of pure and evil hate which sent me in the other direction. The case was going nowhere , so by noon, I decided to head back to the crime scene to see if we missed anything. I was hoping that something would strike up. And luckily, it did. I found ripped up picture pieces that weren't there yesterday. I held my gun out , i9n case of protection. I walked around the bloody crime apartment, hoping something would jump out and scream evidence, but I wasn't literally thinking that _someone _would come out and attack me. I felt a blow to the back of my head, not hard enough to knock me out, but enough to cause serious head pain. I , in return, fought the attacker back. Whoever this guy was, he was connected to the crime. I punched and fought back hard until I felt the sharp pain of a blade and then everything went black.

**************************

"Hey, Stella, have you heard from Annabelle." Lindsay asked.

"No, why?"

"She said she was going back to the crime scene an hour ago , she sent over photos and more collected evidence she found. I called her several times, but she isn't responding. She was supposed to meet me here with collected swabs almost a half hour or so ago." Lindsay said. The two of the raced to Mac's office.

'Mac, I put an APB out on her phone and it says she's in the apartment. Why isn't she responding?"

"I don't know, but let's go."

***************

Next Chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
